Template talk:Infobox Historical Figure
Ok, I was able to pilfer us a second template. The big strength of this one is that is finally has the optional code built in. This means that we can now put in different story titles for historicals, information about family where applicable, and deaths, without leaving a series of blanks when the information doesn't apply. So start giving imput into what we should or shouldn't include in the new template. (And this will probably be the last time I screw with this particular template). TR 00:05, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Gone to the Helpdesk I've left a message at the helpdesk about modifying the template. Ideally, we'll be seeing: story1 info1 story2 info2 Etc. TR 17:07, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Pictures Can we do something about the size of the pictures? They're way too big. I just did Samuel Cooper's article and the picture is distorted and pixellated. For quite a few characters, it's impossible to find pictures high-res enough to handle that size. Turtle Fan 21:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Take a look at the template. You should be able to play around with that if you do an edit. TR 23:17, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Edit the template, you say? I'll give it a try but I don't know much of the coding for these things so I'd be afraid of fucking the whole thing up. Turtle Fan 00:41, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::I went ahead and did it, but for future reference, if you look at the image code, you'll see the px value of the pic. Just change it. :::I also modified the first appearance so that it will appear in series and vanish in standalones. TR 02:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, sounds good. ::::Does the edit have to be on the template itself? Different characters have different size pictures, an all-or-nothing approach seems unwieldy. Turtle Fan 03:52, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm afraid it must be on the template. TR 15:45, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Too bad. We'll have to find some way of determining the optimal size for the most pictures, then. Turtle Fan 20:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC) It's done I got it more or less where I want it. I'll finish it up tomorrow so that we have ten possible story options going forward. But it's good to go now. Yay! TR 04:47, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Race Do we need race on here? Not to sound PC, but this is gonna cause problems at some point, and then there's the fun part of multiracial people, which will come up eventually. And as a multiracial person myself, I just see this getting really dodgy. Elefuntboy 18:21, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Race only appears if something is written in it, and that would only happen if a character's race plays a prominent role in his character development, and in such cases these things are clearly spelled out in the text. I don't see why that should cause problems. :Multiracial has already come up, or if it hasn't we can bring it up at any old time. Victor Radcliff's bastard. Turtle Fan 19:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::I know you didn't mean that offensively in any way, but I didn't like it much, all the same. Elefuntboy 20:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Parents Perhaps we should give people's parents their own seperate line, as children and spouses have, rather than shunting them off with the other relatives. Turtle Fan 03:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :??? We do. 15:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, the parents line was deleted from the final template. How the hell did that happen? TR 15:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Ha! Spoke too soon, did you! Turtle Fan 15:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC)